Ideas, Plans, and More
by Leafwish
Summary: Rima's plans to destory Nagihiko. Kiseki taking orders from a piece of paper. Trouble with a violin and love. And Super Ikuto?
1. World Domination Kit

****

I don't own Shugo Chara. First up, Kiseki!

Tadase: Kiseki! Watch TV while I go do something that is completely pointless with the other guardians.

Kiseki: Fine. *flips channels*

T.V.: Would you like to dominate the world?

Kiseki: *stops flipping* Yes.

T.V.: Then this is the package for you!

Kiseki: Do tell.

T.V.: What you see here on this screen is a fast easy way to dominate the world. It is called A Fast Easy Way to Dominate the World.

Kiseki: Yes, yes?

T.V: With the A Fast Easy Way to Dominate the World, you will learn how to dominate the world.

Kiseki: Yes! Yes! I will have it!

T.V.: All you have to do to get A Fast Easy Way to Dominate the World is to pay $29.95 plus shipping and handling. Don't delay, call now!

Kiseki: Yes! Now, where can I get the money? *looks around* Aha! *Grabs money out of Tadase's wallet* Now to call.

-Four weeks later-

Kiseki: Yes! It came!

Tadase: Kiseki! I'm going to do guardian work now, so stay here and do whatever you would like. *leaves*

Kiseki: *opens package* *takes out a piece of paper* Is that all there is? *starts reading paper*

Paper: Thank you for buying A Fast Easy Way to Dominate the World!

Kiseki: Can we get a move on?

Paper: Here are the steps:

Kiseki: Finally!

Paper: Step 1- Get a crown and a cape.

Kiseki: *looks at self* Check.

Paper: Step 2- Compose an evil laugh.

Kiseki: Okay then. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! *cough cough* Check.

Paper: Step 3- Have followers.

Kiseki: Easy enough.

-Ten minutes later-

Ran: Why are we here?

Iru: This is a waste of my time.

Kiseki: Silence, commoners!

Kusu Kusu: *giggles*

Kiseki: Step 3, check.

Eru: *whispers to Temari (she's here in this story)* What does that mean? *points to the A Fast Easy Way to Dominate the World box*

Miki: Did he really buy that?

Kiseki: I can't read when you are talking!

-Quiets down-

Kiseki: Much better.

Everybody else: *thinking* Why are we listening to him?

Paper: Step 4- Have an evil motto.

Kiseki: I will dominate the world!!! Check.

Paper: Step 5- Eat a cookie.

Kiseki: *flies to the kitchen* *comes back* Okay, check.

Ran: *thinking* He takes orders from a piece of paper. Wow. That is a very smart king.

Paper: Step 6: Get the embryo.

Kiseki: No can do. Not right now anyways. Skip that. *scrolls down*

Paper: I'm sorry. If you cannot finish step 6, you are not eligible to dominate the world. This paper and the box will self-destruct in two seconds.

Kiseki: What-

-BOOM!-

-Kiseki is all covered in soot-

Suu: Let's all go get ice cream.

-Everyone agrees and go-

Kiseki: NO!!!!!!!!!! Why paper, why?

Tadase: WHO TOOK MY MONEY?! KISEKI! IT WAS YOU! COME HERE RIGHT NOW! (Tadase wouldn't really scream at him but oh well)

Kiseki: *sigh* I'm running away. *runs straight into Tadase*

Tadase: I'm giving you to the kindergarteners.

Kiseki: No! Wait! Tadase!

-Drops Kiseki off at a kindergarten place-

Kindergarteners: Yay! Shugoi Chara!

Kiseki: *faints*

* * *

**How was it? Next, should I do Rima's plan (she tries to destroy Nagihiko) or Super Ikuto (he teaches us how to be a superhero) Tell please! ~Leafwish**


	2. Super Ikuto

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed! So here is Super Ikuto!**

* * *

-On T.V. set-

Ikuto: Why do I have to do this?

Leafwish: It's funny.

Ikuto: Not to me.

Leafwish: Just do it. Or else. *takes out cell phone to call Utau*

Ikuto: *sweatdrop* Fine. *goes to changing room*

-Few minutes later-

Ikuto: It's Super Ikuto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(He is wearing a black kitty costume with a cape that has the letter 'I' on it)

-Backstage-

Leafwish- What did you give him?

Rabbitleaf- Oh, nothing. Just a few tons of catnip and lots of fish.

Leafwish- That's going a bit overboard.

-Back to Ikuto-

Ikuto: Hello! How is everyone doing? *obviously hyper*

Studio Audience: *staring at him with their mouth open*

Ikuto: Today, I'm going to teach you how to be a superhero! Step 1: Obtain a really cool superhero outfit.

Studio Audience: *looks him up and down* *sees the 'I love fish' sign on his front*

Ikuto: Step 2: Get a sidekick or two.

-3 minutes later-

Ikuto: Introducing…. The Shrimpy King!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tadase: Why am I doing this?

Ikuto: Because.

Tadase: Because why?

Ikuto: Because I said so. Now wear your sidekick uniform.

*magically appears on Tadase*

Tadase: WHAT THE!

(He's wearing a tank top and a skirt)

Tadase: This isn't a sidekick outfit!

Ikuto: If I say it is, then it is.

Studio Audience: *laughing*

Yaya: *taking pictures and sending them to Amu* (in the audience)

Ikuto: Sidekick, check. Step 3: Beat Easter up. Come on, Shrimpy! Let's go!

Tadase: I don't want to do this….

-At Easter headquarters-

Tadase: So what's the plan?

Ikuto: There isn't one.

Tadase: WHAT?! WE'RE GOING INSIDE A BUILDING WITH A THOUSAND OR MORE SECURITY GUARDS AND YOU SAY YOU DON'T HAVE A PLAN? WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO, JUST WALK IN AND SAY WE'RE GOING TO BEAT YOU GUYS UP?!

Ikuto: Well if you put it that way, then yes.

Tadase: *breaks down*

Ikuto: *steps through automatic door* IT'S SUPER IKUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*security guards coming in all directions*

Ikuto: I will beat you! *throws chum buckets everywhere*

*security guards slip*

Tadase: Where did you get the chum?

Ikuto: A little kitty told me where.

-Super Ikuto and The Shrimpy King go upstairs to where the boss is-

Ikuto: SUPER IKUTO IS HERE TO BEAT YOU UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tadase: And The Shrimpy King…

Boss: Ha! Ha! You will never beat me! *starts ripping up books*

Ikuto: GASP! *starts ripping up the carpet*

Tadase: This is getting nowhere. *Uses holy crown on the Boss and Super Ikuto*

-Next day-

Ikuto: What happened yesterday?*sees his outfit* AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**How was it? Next, Utau's Attack (she tries to hug Ikuto but fails) or Amu's Bad Day (she is having a very bad day) By the way, Leafwish and Rabbitleaf are warrior names for me if you had read the series. ~Leafwish**


	3. Amu's Day

**Here is the next idea!**

* * *

Miki: Amu, wake up.

Amu: *snore*

Suu: Rise and shine.

Amu: Zzzzzz…

Ran: AMU-CHAN! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! WAKE UP!

Amu: *sleepy* What? *looks at clock* AAH! I'm late!

-Five minutes later-

Amu: *running* Suu, how long until the bell?

Suu: Four minutes.

Ran: You can do it! Keep on running!

-Two guys holding a mirror up ahead-

Ran: Look out, Amu!

Amu: AAH! *ducks under*

Miki: Flying tomatoes.

Amu: What's that supposed to mean- oh.*ducks tomatoes*

Suu: Must be a protest going on.

Amu: Not our problem.

Ran: The road's closed up ahead.

Amu: What?! *sees the 'road is closed, please take a detour sign'*

Yoru: Where you going?

Amu: School, where else?

Yoru: It's just that…

Amu: Can you help us get to school?

Yoru: Why should I help you?

Amu: *sigh* I'll give you a fish.

Yoru: *gasp* Really? Two and I'll help.

Amu: Fine, fine, whatever. Just help.

Yoru: *nods* Follow me.

-Two minutes later-

Miki: Are we sure that this is the right way?

Yoru: Relax. I've been this way lot of times.

Ran: So you say.

Yoru: Here we are.

*in front of school*

Yoru: Don't forget the fish.

Amu: *running and rolls eyes* I wouldn't dream of it.

Suu: Hurry, Amu! Only one minute left!

Amu: *pant, pant*

-In front of classroom-

Amu: I made it!

Nikaidou: Himamori? Why are you here?

Amu: What do you mean?

Nikaidou: Not many 6th graders would go to school on a Sunday.

Amu: WHAT?! IT'S A SUNDAY?

Suu: Hello, teacher.

Nikaidou: *grabs Suu*

Amu: Give her back.

-Walking back home-

Amu: WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU WAKE ME UP ON A SUNDAY?!

Ran, Miki, Suu: We thought it was a Monday…

Rima: Amu, why are you in your uniform?

Amu: Well….

-Yoru and his kitty gang-

Yoru: Yes! I'm getting two pieces of fish!

Cats: Meow!

Suppie: Mew?

Yoru: Sure, you can have one.

Hikari: Mew, mew?

Yoru: Suppie asked first.

Hikari: *upset*

* * *

**Well, that's it. Which one would you like to see next? Yaya getting a match or Rima's Plan (destroy Nagihiko)? **


	4. Rima's Plan part one

**Here is Rima's Plan! Sorry it took a while. It wouldn't let me upload my documents.**

* * *

Rima: *writing*

Kusu Kusu: What are you writing? *takes a look at the title* (Ways to Destroy Nagihiko Fujisaki)

Rima: *finishes* Done! Can't wait for tomorrow! *hums*

Kusu Kusu: This is not going to be good…

-Next Day-

Nagihiko: *walking to school*

-Yoru and Rima-

Yoru: Three pieces and you got a deal.

Rima: Fine.

Yoru: All right, everyone, positions!

(Cats climbing trees so that they are going to be over Nagihiko when he walks by)

Rima: *Laughs evilly*

Kusu Kusu: I worry sometimes about you, Rima.

-Back to Nagihiko-

(Almost near the ambush)

Nagihiko: Wonder what we're going to do today? *walks under the trees*

Yoru: Now!

Nagihiko: *walks by*

*nothing*

Rima: What happened?!

Yoru: It seems like they're stuck.

Rima: What?! *walks away*

Yoru: Don't forget the fishies!

-Class-

Nagihiko: *Doing work*

Rima: *takes out scissors* (she's right behind him) *snip*

Nagihiko: *bends down at the last second to pick up pencil*

Rima: DANG YOU!

*whole class looks at her*

Nikaidou: Is there something wrong?

Rima: N-Nothing! *does work*

-Royal Garden-

Tadase: The tea's ready.

Nagihiko: I'll serve it.

Rima: No! I'll do it! *takes tea to kitchen*

Kusu Kusu: What are you doing to Nagihiko's tea, Rima?

Rima: *putting powder into drink* Nothing.

*Goes back*

Rima: *gives everyone their tea*

Nagihiko: Thank you, Mashiro-san

Kukai: Hey! How's everyone doing?

Nagihiko: Just fine.

Kukai: I am thirsty! *drinks Nagihiko's tea*

Rima: NO!

Kukai: *falls asleep*

Yaya: No fair, I want to sleep too!

Tadase: Something's wrong.

Amu: Can we go?

Tadase: I guess.

*everyone leaves except for Rima and Kukai*

Rima: Grr… I will get you, Nagihiko Fujisaki, I will get you.

Kukai: *snore*

* * *

**Part two will be coming! Up next, Yaya' Match!**


	5. Yaya's Match

**Sorry for not updating in a while. You know how it is, school and all that stuff. Anyway, here is the next one!**

* * *

Yaya: *sigh*

Pepe: What's wrong, dechu?

Yaya: I want a boyfriend!

Pepe: Hmm… That's not very babyish.

Yaya: *cries* I don't care! *throws a tantrum*

Pepe: Let's see.

-At School-

Yaya: Tadase-kun! Could you be my boyfriend?

*Tadase chara changes with Kiseki*

Tadase: Ha! Ha! Ha! A commoner like you will never be as close to me!

*changes back*

Tadase: I mean, I already like Amu-chan.

Yaya: YOU'RE SO MEAN, TADASE-KUN! *runs off crying*

Kiseki: Great job, Tadase.

Tadase: Me? Hey, you were involved too.

-With Nagihiko-

Yaya: Will you like me?

Nagihiko: I already like you.

Yaya: No! No! No! I mean like Amu-chi and Tadase-kun.

Rhythm: It wouldn't fit with Nagi's cool personality.

Nagihiko: Sorry, Yuiki-chan, it wouldn't really work out.

Yaya: *sniffs* Lies!

Nagihiko, Rhythm, Temari: *sweatdrop* *thinking* What's with this all of a sudden?

Yaya: Liar, liar, liar! Nagihiko's a big, fat, meanie, liar! *runs off*

Temari: Young girls these days.

-At Royal Garden-

*everybody drinking tea*

Kukai: *appears* How everybody doing?

*before anybody can say, big gust of wind comes and takes Kukai away*

Rima: What was that?

Amu: I don't know. It helped cool off though.

-With Kukai-

Kukai: Nice, Yuiki! Did you do special training?

Yaya: Who cares about that? Anyway, Kukai? Will you be mine?

Kukai: Oh, sorry. Utau would get really mad if I cheated on her. Besides, you should find someone your own age.

Yaya: NO! NO! NO! YOU'RE A BIG MEANIE LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE! *kicks him in the shin* *runs off*

Kukai: What was that for?!

-Yaya and Pepe-

Pepe: Well, you've seen all the boys at the school.

Yaya: I got an idea!

-Runs to a town-

Kairi: *walking with Musashi*

Yaya: Kairi! *tackles*

Kairi: Ace? Why are you here?

Yaya: Never mind that. So will you go out with me?

Kairi: I'm sorry, but I like someone else.

Yaya: Amu-chi, right?

Kairi: *blushes* Well…

Yaya: YOU. ARE. NO. HELP. AT. ALL. *uses her giant rattle attack on Kairi* *runs back home*

Musashi: Kairi? Are you okay?

Kairi: Yeah, I'm okay. I just broke a few of my ribs. Yeah, I'm just dandy.

-Yaya's house-

Pepe: You've asked every single guy out there, even out on the streets. What are you going to do?

Yaya: I just realized. Maybe I should worry about having a boyfriend when I'm a bit older.

Pepe: *sigh* And you couldn't realized that sooner?

* * *

**Well, how was it? Next, should I do Miki's Loves (all the chara she admires) or Yoru Finds the Embryo (he finds a lot of things that aren't the embryo and shows it to Ikuto) **


	6. The Many Loves of Miki

**I couldn't get any ideas for a while. Sorry about that. Here is the one about the loves of Miki.**

* * *

Ran: Miki, who do you like?

Miki: *lists all*

Ran, Su, Dia: *mouths open*

Ran: You like Kiseki?

Su: You like Yoru?

Dia: You like Rhythm?

Ran, Su, Dia: AND YOU LIKE THE MAILMAN?

Miki: *embarrassed* *nods*

*well, let's start with Kiseki*

-Next day at the Royal Garden-

Kiseki: Okay. We will now start the meeting.

Pepe: Who put you in charge, anyway?

Kiseki: I'm a king. Of course I'm in charge.

Miki: *dreamy* My king.

Kiseki: Miki, did you say something?

Miki: *snaps back* No…

Kusu Kusu: Overthrow the king!

Everybody even Kiseki: YEAH!

Kiseki: Wait, WHAT?!

Ran: I'll get a rope.

Pepe: I'll get rotten tomatoes.

Kusu Kusu: I'll throw him to the kindergarteners.

Rhythm: Good plans, everyone!

Kiseki: *being tied down and tortured* WHAT- *gets hit* DID- *gets hit* I- *gets hit* DO?! *gets in the face.* Miki, help me please? *puppy dog face*

Ran: Don't you dare, Miki!

Miki: *sweatdrops* *goes over to Kiseki* Sorry! *throws tomato*

-That night-

Dia: I don't think Kiseki and Miki will be together.

Su: With you on that.

Ran: How about Yoru?

-Next Morning-

Miki: *sleeping*

Ran: MIKI! WAKE UP! YORU STOLE MY POM-POMS!

Miki: Huh? What?!

Su: *crying* He stole my egg beater.

*It's true, Yoru stole their stuff*

Miki: Wait a minute. *Goes to a chest* *Opens it* NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY PRECIOUS PAINTING SUPPLIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA GET THAT SHUGO CHARA CAT! *goes*

Dia: Something tells me that Miki will probably hate Yoru for the rest of her life.

Ran: I just hope she can get our stuff back.

Su: You know, she probably will.

-Miki and Yoru-

Yoru: Ha! Ha! I stole their stuff while they were sleeping. *purrs*

Suppie (from Amu's Day): Mew! *holds out fish bag*

Yoru: Thanks, Suppie! *eats a fish* Give this one to Hikari, will ya? He's still moping because I didn't give him a fish in that chapter.

Suppie: Mew! *runs away with the fish*

Yoru: What should I do next? *finishes fish*

Miki: *mad* YORU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yoru: Oh, no. *gets beat up*

-Back home-

Ran and Su: Thanks, Miki!

Dia: Tomorrow, Miki and Rhythm!

-Royal Garden-

*Rhythm and Daichi playing basketball*

Miki: GO, RHYTHM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rhythm: Thanks, Miki!

Miki: *dreamy look on*

Daichi: Hey, what about me? Hello? Am I just garbage here?

Ran: Go, Daichi!

Daichi: That's better. Thank you, Ran!

Ran: No, Daichi. Get the ball!

Rhythm: *shoots ball into hoop* I won!!!!!!!!!!

Miki: YES!!!!!!!!

Daichi: *to Ran* Why didn't you warn me?

Ran: I did. *rolls eyes* Boys.

Dia: Yup, Miki and Rhythm. Just maybe.

* * *

**What do you think? I'm kind of running out of ideas. Next, I will do Yoru finding the embryo and Rima's Plan part two. If you have a suggestion, you can put it in your review. Thanks for reading, ~Leafwish. **


	7. Never Fling a Violin

**It's been a couple of weeks since I updated this one. Sorry o.o. I've been busy  
trying to update my Warriors story. Well, anyways, I've got brand new ideas for this one so here we go. ^^**

* * *

Yoru: Ikuto, play with me!

Ikuto: Can't you see that I'm playing my violin?

Yoru: Please?

Ikuto: Find someone else to annoy.

Yoru: FINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-1 Hour Later-

Ikuto: Zzzzzzzzz *snore* *snort*

Yoru: What's so special about that violin, anyway? *goes over to violin and picks it up*

Yoru: *ding* I know! If Ikuto doesn't have his violin, then he'll play with me! Now where can I hide this? *swings violin and accidently flings it*

Violin: *flies through air*

Yoru: OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IKUTO'S GONNA KILL ME!!!!!!

Ikuto: *wakes up* Yoru what are you---- *doesn't see his violin*

Yoru: Um…

Ikuto: WHAT THE FLIPPING NOODLE HAPPENED TO MY VIOLIN??????!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE CHUM BUCKET????!!!!!!!!!! YORU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yoru: Well, you see…. A dinosaur took it!

Ikuto: Oh, really?

Yoru: No, Hinamori Amu took it!

Ikuto: She's out of town.

Yoru: Um…. A big venus flytrap with lasers coming out of its eyes with big wings took your violin!

Ikuto: Uh huh.

Yoru: Um…. It was abducted by aliens!!!!

Ikuto: Yoru…… FIND MY VIOLIN NOW OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yoru: Right away!

-Minutes later-

*Yoru flying down a street with markets-

Yoru: All right, my mission: Find Ikuto's violin before my life as a Shugo Chara is over.

Salesperson: Fried fish! Hot off the pan!

Yoru: Right after I get lunch. *meow*

-Later-

*Yoru at a park*

Yoru: This is taking forever. Oh! I know!

*starts yelling out signals*

Yoru: DELTA TEAM, ASSEMBLE! KITTY CAT TEAM, ASSEMBLE! CATNIP TEAM, ASSEMBLE! FISHY TEAM, ASSEMBLE!

*cats starting to come*

Yoru: All right, kitties. You're smarter than dogs, sneaky enough to steal fish, and skilled enough to get tangled in a ball of yarn. I need your help to find a certain violin.

Cats: *meow!*

Yoru: All right. Here's what we're going to do.

-Ikuto-

*going to his room*

Ikuto: WHAT THE!

*sees window broken* *then sees violin on the ground*

Ikuto: Yoru's out finding my violin right now…. Eh.

-End-

* * *

**Know what happened next? Yoru's reaction to when he saw the violin in Ikuto's room? Priceless. Next will be Kairi robbing a bank. I am still taking requests.**


	8. The Hard Work of Kairi

**I don't have word anymore so that sucks. I might get one at Christmas but I'm not that sure. So I've been thinking whether I should update my stories now or later. I'm trying wordpad right now and if it doesn't work so well, this story might not get updated until next year. Very sorry about that if it happens ^^;. So, here is Kairi!**

* * *

Kairi: Hmm... The Joker's birthday is coming up so what should I get her? Musashi, what do you think?

Musashi: Don't ask me.

Kairi: *lightbulb* I know!

-At the mall-

Kairi: This is perfect! *looks at a necklace with heart, spade, clover, and diamond amulets on it*

Musashi: So, do you have the money?

Kairi: Umm... yeah.... about that......

-Outside the bank-

Musashi: HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?! DID YAYA HIT YOU THAT HARD IN CHAPTER 5? YOU MUST HAVE SINCE YOU'RE GOING TO ROB A HIGH SECURITY BANK!

Kairi: Well, then how else am I going to get the money?

Musashi: *starts reading out of a book filled with money-making schemes*

Kairi: Those are too boring. Besides, those would be taking the easy way.

Musashi: And robbing this bank isn't?

Kairi: Good point. But, I have a plan.

Musashi: This isn't going to be good.

*5 minutes later*

Kairi: Okay, he's going to be here soon, so Musashi, are you ready?

Musashi: No.

Kairi: Too bad. *does a chara-nani* Samurai Soul!

Musashi: Now, what?

Kairi: We wait.

Musashi: Wait for what?

Kairi: You'll see.

Musashi: I smell fish.

Kairi: He's here.

Unknown Voice: Never fear......... *Ikuto pops out*

Ikuto: SUPER IKUTO IS HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Musashi: What the .....

Ikuto: Now, what do you need help with?

Kairi: I need to break into this bank.

Ikuto: That is a job for... SUPER IKUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Walks calmly through the revolving doors-

Ikuto: SUPER IKUTO IS HERE!!!!!!!!!!

*guards come in from all directions*

Ikuto: Meet the awesome power of the chum bucket!!!!!!!

Musashi: How is that going to help?

Ikuto: *GASP* NEVER. UNDERESTIMATE. THE. POWER. OF. THE. CHUM. BUCKET. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND? NEVER.

Musashi: I won't.

Ikuto: Good. *flings chum buckets* *guards slip*

Musashi: - -;

- Breaks into the master safe-

Ikuto: There we go. If you ever need help again, just let me know. I work cheap. *flies off*

Kairi: You know? That went better than I hoped.

-Next day-

*Kairi and Musashi at the mall*

Kairi: W- Wh- Where is the necklace?

Musashi: Over there. *points*

Kairi: *looks* *sees Tadase giving necklace to Amu*

Musashi: Kairi, are you okay?

Kairi: Just dandy.... NOT!

* * *

**So, what do you think?**


	9. Christmas Eve

**Merry Christmas to everyone on Friday! And now, Christmas Eve with the characters of Shugo Chara! **

* * *

-At the Royal Garden-

*fire crackers pop*

Yaya: Yay! Christmas Eve!

Pepe: Merry Christmas tomorrow, everyone.

Amu: Yeah! Merry Christmas!

Tadase: I love you, Amu-chan!

Amu: *blushes* Um, moving on. *sigh* Too bad Nadeshiko couldn't be here.

Rima: Yes. *glares at Nagihiko* Too bad.

Nagihiko: *sweatdrop* Well- well- she had to rehearse for a- a- show tomorrow, yeah.

Amu: Oh, well. Tell that I'll always be on her side, okay?

Nagihiko: Yeah. *avoids Rima's eyes*

Rhythm: *thinking* That was close.

Temari: *in Nagihiko's hair* *thinking* That stupid rat….. when I get home….. *evil thoughts*

*Amu's cell rings*

Amu: Be right back.

* * *

Amu: Yes?

Person on other end of phone: Joyeux Noel.

Amu: Uh, who is this? (Santa?)

Other person: *sigh* Have you lost your memory?

Amu: Hmm…. *gasp* I-I-Ikuto?!

Ikuto: Who'd you think I was? Santa-san?

Amu: No……

Tadase: *walks to Amu* Who's on the phone?

Amu: Umm….

Ikuto: Ah. Tadase.

Tadase: Ikuto-niisan? *swipes phone from Amu*

Amu: I'll be leaving now….. *runs*

* * *

Kukai: Hmm? We're out of punch, Nagihiko.

Nagihiko: I'll get some more from the kitchen. *goes to kitchen*

* * *

Yaya: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rima: Yaya? What is it?

Yaya: We're out of sweets.

Rima: *sigh* I'll get some more from the kitchen. *goes to kitchen*

* * *

Nagihiko: *getting punch out of refrigerator* *feels like he's getting glared at* *hears growl behind him* *turns around* R-R-Rima!

Rima: *goes to get sweets* One day. One day you're going to have to tell Amu-chan the truth.

Nagihiko: *sweatdrops*

Rima: And that day…. WILL. BE. TODAY. Wouldn't you like for Amu to know the truth?

Nagihiko: Yes, but not today.

Rima: *comes charging towards Nagihiko ready to slap him*

Nagihiko: *looks up*

Rima: What is it? *looks up too*

*sees mistletoe*

-Nagihiko and Rima looks at each other-

Rima and Nagihiko: Um.....

*kisses*

* * *

-Everyone gathers-

Everyone: Merry Christmas!

Kiseki: Something's coming!

Ran: Something strong!

Amu: Is it an X Egg?

Pepe: Don't know.

Tadase: Let's go! *does chara-nani* Platinum Royale!

Amu: Amulet Heart!

Yaya: Dear Baby!

Rima: Clown Drop!

Nagihiko: Beat Jumper!

Kukai: Sky Jack!

*everyone runs outside* *sees shadow* *attacks*

-Blaze shoot!-

-Juggling Party!-

-Heart Rod!-

-White Decoration!-

-Golden Victory Shoot!-

-Go, duckies, go!-

Shadow: AAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*everyone looks to see what it is* *everyone gulps*

Yaya: Oh, no! It's Tadase's fault!

Tadase: Hey, don't blame me.

Yaya: *plugs ears* La-la-la-la-la-la.

*everyone argues*

Nagihiko: Um…. Shouldn't we help Santa-san, first?

* * *

**Merry Christmas! ^^**


	10. Snowball Fight

**I have a question. What would happen if Kairi saw Nadeshiko (he didn't know that Nadeshiko is really a boy) and fell in love with her? O.O Tell me what you think! It's just been in my mind for a while and I might make a chapter about it. Anyway, in this chapter, Hikaru is appearing. **

* * *

-Guardians doing work-

Yaya: *sigh* This is boring.

Nagihiko: Well, it can't be helped.

Yaya: *sigh*

Kukai: *comes in* So, what's going on here?

Rima: Despite the fact that Yaya's bored, Nagihiko has an identity crisis, and the fact that we're out of cookies? We're just fine.

Amu: Identity crisis? *looks at Nagihiko*

Nagihiko: Um…oh! I think I heard Tadase calling my name from outside.

*Tadase comes in*

Tadase: No, I didn't.

Nagihiko: Yes you did, you silly goose—I mean, you silly king.

Yaya: *light bulb* *ding* I know! We should have a snowball fight!

Kukai: Snowball fight? I'm in.

Yaya: Great! So, tomorrow at noon?

Tadase: I don't know… We have work piled up.

Yaya: Please? *does puppy dog face*

Kukai: Yeah, please? *does puppy dog face, too*

Tadase: Um… um… UM…..OH, ALL RIGHT, FINE!

Yaya and Kukai: Yay!

* * *

-Everyone meets at the school grounds-

Amu: Kairi? What are you doing here?

Kairi: To have fun, Joker.

Amu: Uh, huh….

Kukai: Utau? You're here too?

Utau: I have nothing to do.

Yaya: And last but not least, Hikaru!

Hikaru: Having snowball fights are pointless. Throwing snow, it means nothing. You are just wasting your energy.

Everyone: - _ - ;

Rima: Is it going to be boys vs. girls?

Yaya: You bet it is.

Kiseki: This is our chance, Tadase! Chara-change!

Tadase: MWA-HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We shall dominate the world. My team, build me a snow castle!

Kukai, Kairi: Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Tadase: Carry me there too! A king does not have to walk in filthy snow!

Hikaru: This snow is not filthy because it fell from the sky a few hours ago. No, it just means that you are very lazy.

-Girls watch as Kukai and Kairi carry Tadase over to their side of the grounds with Hikaru talking about things that are pointless-

Yaya: So, Amu-chi and Utau-chan will make the snow fort. Rima-tan and I will make the snowballs.

Rima: Fine.

Utau: Amu, let's go. *starts building wall*

Amu: Utau, taking part in a snowball fight doesn't seem like your character.

Utau: Hey, you're not really cool and spicy these days.

Amu: Point taken.

* * *

Yaya: Rima-tan! Those are not snowballs! *points to the crumbled-up snow*

Rima: At least I'm doing this snowball fight.

Yaya: Just put some more effort into it!

* * *

Tadase: *sitting on a throne made of snow* Work faster, you commoners! At this rate, our enemies will probably attack us before we are ready.

Kukai: Maybe if a special someone would help us, we would already be done by now.

Tadase: Uh! No excuses.

Kairi: A samurai doesn't—

Kukai: SHUT YOUR MOUTH ABOUT FLIPPING, NOODLE SAMURAI'S AND WORK ON THOSE SNOWBALLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hikaru: This is too pointless. Playing in the snow, throwing snow.

Kukai: *sigh* Why did I get stuck with this team?

* * *

Yaya: All right! We're done. *peers across to the boy's side* *hears Tadase yelling* Doesn't look like they're ready yet. We have the element of surprise. Amu, Rima, you attack one side, Utau and I will attack from the other.

Amu: *loads snowballs into her hat* I'm ready.

Yaya: ATTACK!

* * *

Tadase: Hurry up!

Kairi: *throws snowball at him*

Kukai: Nice. *looks at fort* We're finally d— *gets hit by snowball*

Kairi: *girly voice* AAH!!!!!! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!

Hikaru: I'm going home. *leaves*

Kukai: Oh, sure. Abandon us!

Tadase: What are you waiting for? Attack them— *gets knocked off his throne by a snowball*

Kukai: Am I the only sane one here? *does a chara-nani* Sky Jack! *randomly throws snowballs everywhere* TAKE THAT! AND THAT! AND TAKE SOME MORE OF THIS!

*misses* *out of snowballs*

Utau: It's over. Their fort is destroyed and they're out of snowballs.

Yaya: I'm hungry. Anybody want ramen?

* * *

**Was there any doubt that the girls would win? Up next, the one you've all been waiting for… Rima's Plan Part Two! **


End file.
